waroftheworldsfandomcom-20200213-history
The War of the Worlds (1898 Novel)
Novel information The War of the Worlds is an early science-fiction novel written by H.G. Wells in 1898. Plot The planet Mars had grown uninhabitable and so the Martians moved to claim Earth and wipe out the human race. When the Martian cylinders landed near Woking in England, an astronomer named Ogilvy went to investigate and upon finding the crash site, the news spread like wildfire. The narrator and other locals gathered around the crater the cylinder had made, expecting to see men much like themselves crawl out of the opening that was slowly unscrewing itself. The Martians emerged and they were revealed to be "at once vital, intense, inhuman, crippled and monstrous". They open fire on the civilians with a Heat-Ray killing many including a delegation led by Ogilvy, while the others along with the narrator fled for their lives. The Narrator had been anxious to know about the first cylinder because he was intrigued by it but when the second cylinder fell he was was far more wary though he still believed that they couldn't overcome Earth's gravity. When the Fighting Machines begin to advance the Narrator runs home to get his wife to her cousins in Leatherhead. Shortly after they arrived the Narrator had to go back to Woking to return the cart that he had borrowed from an innkeeper as promised. In the town he found corpses lining the streets, including the innkeeper and encountered his first Tripod. Back at his house, he met an Artilleryman and the next day they traveled on together. Many hours down the road they came to a Weymouth which was then attacked by the Martians. The Narrator jumped into the river out of sight of the martians and out of reach of the Heat-Ray. A Martian Fighting Machine was brought down by an artillery barrage causing the water to boil, and burning the narrator. He was able to escape to a boat and down the river landing exhausted on shore downstream. After resting he found a bewildered curate who then started to follow the narrator around. By that time the Martians had deployed Black Smoke to break through the army's defences and pushed through to London. Shortly before this the story switches to follow the Narrator's brother's escape from the city. Hearing screams for help the Brother found two women of the Elphingstone family being robbed of their pony and trap. He fought off the robbers in return they took him to the coast to catch a ferry. Having witnessed the HMS Thunder Child Incident he seemingly escapes to France but was never heard of again. Meanwhile the Narrator and the Curate had broken into an abandoned house to scavenge for food when the fifth cylinder landed right next to them, destroying part of the house and trapping them inside. For days they stayed in the house during which time the Curate became more and more erratic until the Narrator is forced to knock him out before Martian dragged away his unconscious body. Eventually the narrator realized that no more Martians were in sight and began to make his way back down the road towards Leatherhead hoping that his wife was still alive. Everywhere, the trees, the ground, were covered in a red weed from Mars. He felt like he was walking through a different world. Further down the road he met the Artilleryman again and they stayed together for a while before the Narrator tires of the his mad scheming. In London he wandered the deserted ruins before stumbling upon the Primrose Hill pit, where the Martians were all lying dead "slain, after all man's devices had failed, by the humblest things that God, in his wisdom, has put upon this earth.". The Earth's bacteria. The Narrator returned to his home, believing his wife to be among the dead, but found her there and the two were reunited. Miraculously, the war was over and soon England began rebuilding. Now and then the narrator was still haunted by the past and knew that the world should be prepared for the possibility of the Martians' return. Loose Ends * The book gives no description of the aftermath of the Battle of Southend. * After the HMS Thunder Child Incident, the book never says what happens to the narrator's brother. * The book never gives the names to most of the characters. Covers Amazing stories war of the worlds by frank r paul by lostonwallace-d5igbqj.jpg 518k1D+JZHL. SX331 BO1,204,203,200 .jpg C5eaf990cb35ebe24cd2c7c4d61547fd--penguin-books-fiction-books.jpg 66e7014f35ce171abe448d589c539f5f--world--sf.jpg Fc00c9c6eebfb7908d2c8faa9719395f--sci-fi-books-comic-covers.jpg Md21886594338.jpg 2c34d13cf07d59e4d0a4ee61477e431c--sci-fi-books-fiction-books.jpg 3ebb8a0cb7a763af9ead1cdb5824d861--space-posters-mad-science.jpg 74f14037649300acb239e61ac3a1e0ba.jpg Warwords.gif Blog waroftheworldsbookcover.jpg The War of the Worlds - Now Age Illustrated.jpg The War of the Worlds - Pocket Books.jpg The War of the Worlds - Penguin Books.jpg The War of the Worlds - Marvel Classics Comics.jpg The War of the Worlds - Eternity Comics.jpg The War of the Worlds - Classics Illustrated.jpg The War of the Worlds - Signet Classics.jpg The War of the Worlds - Berkley Highland Books.png The War of the Worlds - Watermill Classics.jpg The War of the Worlds - Ad Classic Illustrated.jpg The War of the Worlds - Bantam Classic.jpg The War of the Worlds - Berkley Books.jpg The War of the Worlds - Atria Books.jpg The War of the Worlds - CreateSpace Independent Publishing.jpg The War of the Worlds - Dell Publishing.jpg The War of the Worlds - Campfire Classics.jpg The War of the Worlds - Scholastic Classics.jpg The War of the Worlds - Stepping Stones Classic.jpg The War of the Worlds - Classic Starts.jpg The War of the Worlds - Sterling Unabridged Classics.jpg The War of the Worlds - McFarland.jpg 249b69933b5e964800f6ccbf7b3f8a42.jpg Wotw tor.jpg 004bc03ab3504c8d7a17994450d208ff--tripod-fiction-movies.jpg 6fe1d08bdc97763f51b2e5672aac77b3.jpg 497179.jpg Wotw penguin.jpg 7d3b3362437243e343842d3898d29c0b.jpg War of the worlds book cover by heyfaithless-d5u0m7r.jpg 0023.jpg The War of the Worlds first edition.jpg WotWcover.jpg Edbf08944d2167ccb39228061d5e6f10.jpg Sci-fi-writing-posters.jpg 6b9924cdf188771264f5fc3776386b4a--fantasy-images-novembre.jpg Laguerredesmondes.jpg 51OKpK+owAL. AC UL320 SR214,320 .jpg 091faef6f4c58cb887ce9383630064c3793fabac.jpg Awarworlds.jpg Original Illustrations Pod16.jpg Da02f30477c440cdbde9baf68f3b1747--falling-stars-the-martian.jpg War4.jpeg 16632703494 c7aa467c55 o.jpg 2843707C00000578-3066374-image-m-64 1430674650938.jpg Ff28d8396f45ccc859a58fd529d4911b.jpg Slide 423298 5438754 free.jpg 28434E6900000578-3066374-Some of the other drawings show the scenes of devastation as mar-a-59 1430674051738.jpg Ec01b780f2c938681112fd9ac7ea5da1.jpg 2843857E00000578-3066374-This piece showing an alien destroying an urban scene is expecte-a-56 1430674051668.jpg Aa557ecb00704aeda748471fd501f3e2.jpg 17068956749 e24b251128 b.jpg 635f2294ea30c59f170ad13f82c7e16a.jpg 2843746900000578-3066374-The drawings were an instant hit with readers and went on to be -a-57 1430674051687.jpg 28437FBF00000578-3066374-Original drawings depicting Martians from classic sci fi novel T-a-52 1430674051505.jpg 17229163746 c5fbe06e47 o.jpg 28437EB400000578-3066374-While in another a martian floats in the dim sky-a-60 1430674051787.jpg 799320cf23743223dc40967e47ee9b42.jpg 17229201246 bf0d122ff9 o.jpg 17047740617 88a9a53ecd b.jpg Slide 423298 5438750 free.jpg 49d7b444ecb27df9ef11bed204f1ec4c.jpg 284350CA00000578-3066374-The 32 original pencil and ink drawings were kept by the Corr a -a-53 1430674051585.jpg C00d39391f4cfa003af38b5faf5e44de.jpg 17255172975 b5ceacf687 b.jpg 17067590560 c90793f271 b.jpg 17229174216 92625a5dbd b.jpg Ee82a425609c0501bca85cc04c2f4f9a--the-martian-war-machine.jpg ZevFiuI.jpg Hg-wells-472100.jpg Goreywaroftheworlds11.jpg Goreywaroftheworlds2.jpg Goreywaroftheworlds3.jpg Goreywaroftheworlds4.jpg Goreywaroftheworlds5.jpg Goreywaroftheworlds6.jpg Goreywaroftheworlds71.jpg Gorey3.jpg Edward-gorey-hg-wells-war-of-the-worlds-bk2.jpg Martiangorey2.jpg Tumblr inline o2oc0hhsBF1tu2exd 500.jpg 164b75f6c164b31dcf8b5317d0270b96.jpg Gorey-war-of-the-worlds-2.jpg Goreywaroftheworlds14.jpg Book Trailer External links * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_War_of_the_Worlds The War of the Worlds] at Wikipedia Category:The War of the Worlds adaptations Category:Novels and Novellas